


March 26, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos shrugged the minute cop cars arrived.





	March 26, 2005

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Amos shrugged the minute cop cars arrived before he went to eat lunch with Supergirl instead of capturing the Metropolis bank robber.

THE END


End file.
